10 Songs, 10 Moments LegoLuna Edition
by lune de Salogel
Summary: 10 Songs, 10 fluffy moments. All completely raw and unedited. Not using the usual 10 Songs, 10 Moments challenge rules.


For those of you who don't know what this is, a 10 Songs, 10 Moments challenge is basically where someone takes a couple they like, puts their Ipod or whatever on shuffle, and as each song comes up, they use the time that song takes to write a moment between the couple they chose. They can only use how long the song takes, no editing, nothing. Just raw romance. And then you do nine more. And post it. Yay.

I kinda cheated, though. I put my ipod on shuffle, but then I skipped songs I didn't feel like writing to. Um, oops?

I do not own Legolas, blah-dee-dah. I do, however, own the other character, Luna. If you want to know more about her, just PM me.

**1. Please Don't Go - Mike Posner**

"Luna, please!"

The girl's black hair whipped about as she swirled to face him. "What? Please what? Why do you care if I leave? Why should it matter to you?"

"Why should it matter? What do you mean, why should it matter? It matters because you have become one of my best friends. We've saved each other's lives, for Valar's sake! How could it not matter?"

She sighed. "I think it's time to move on."

**2. Lighters - Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars**

Disdain. Shame. Anger. The emotions of the elves near her were as plain as day as the newly crowned queen slipped through the crowds. They hated her, and were angered at their king for choosing a wife of her kind.

But she didn't care.

Why should she care what they thought? They also thought their king was still far too young to rule the kingdom of Mirkwood, and he was doing beautifully.

She stepped directly onto the balcony as she entered Legolas' and her apartment, holding a candle to the sky.

**3. This Love - Maroon 5**

"Legolas, why do I feel like we always come back to the same argument?"

"Because we do." He collapsed into a ornately carved chair and cradled his head in his hands.

Luna glided over to him, massaging his shoulders gently. "But, you must admit, the make-up sex is pretty great."

Legolas let out a hearty laugh at her comment, which was cut off abruptly by her lips grazing his ear.

**4. Crazy Kids - Ke$ha**

It was mid July, year TA 3023. A couple, a king and his queen, were at a small stream's edge, simply enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, the queen stood.

"Legolas, let's wade in the stream!"

"Luna, I do not think-"

"Oh, come on, you spoil-sport! Enjoy yourself for a little while."

He had to admit, it was tempting. The water was rushing, cool and sweet, near their feet, and she stood their, holding out a hand, inviting him.

**5. Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5**

"Luna, no! Why must you leave?"

"It's my time, Legolas. I can do something. Make a difference. You just have to let me go."

"Luna, you are makeing a difference. You-"

"I what, Legolas? What could I have possibly done to make you want me to stay so fervently?"

"You have helped me realize love is everything."

**6. Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera**

"Legolas, I'm home!"

A lovely female stepped into a small wood house all ornately carved. "Legolas?"

"Upstairs, beautiful one!" she heard, in the general direction of the staircase.

"Legolas?"

"In our room!"

She smiled, entering their room, all dark wood with dark blue, silver, and cream accents.

**7. Die Young - Ke$ha**

"Luna..." he trailed off. She shook him, perhaps a bit harder than needed, but she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't you dare give me that, Legolas Greenleaf! You stay with me!"

"Luna, beautiful one, do not cry. Come, be with me once more."

Luna burst into tears at that, burying her head in his chest.

**8. Wherever You Are - Ke$ha**

A pale body lay rather sprawled out across the bed. It was actually quite a funny site, because he was always so neat and proper looking. Well, when he was awake. But right now, he was practically comatose.

A icy, tingly giggle wafted to his ears, and he smiled softly in his sleep. A lovely feminine figure slipped through the slowly brightening room to her husband, smiling at him. She kissed his ear, whispering, "Wherever you are, our love will never die."

Her tinkling laugh swirled throughout the room again as she slipped under the sheets and cuddled up beside him.

**9. We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris**

They were laying there, on the edge of a deep and looming precipice. A yawning, black hole stretched down below. The wind whipped them, and to make matters worse, layers of sleet were pouring down upon them.

They huddled together for warmth, wrapping both of their Elven cloaks around them and pressing against each other to borrow heat.

Then he whispered something. Words she thought she'd never hear.

"I love you, Luna."

**10. Supernatural - Ke$ha**

"I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?" She whispered, closing her eyes as his lips lingered slightly over her heart.

"Uma, vanima er." She shivered, finding him using his native language... tantalizing. He lifted his head to hers, resting his forehead against hers. He smiled, before placing his lips on hers.


End file.
